


my eyes never lie

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 2016金球奖





	my eyes never lie

好像有签巴萨球员卡，看不清楚，要是不是的话就算了...

——————

为金球颁奖。

金球。卡卡皱着眉想了想，那可真是很遥远的事了。遥远到，他，作为上一位非克里斯或梅西的获得者已经在美国享受人生了。

大联盟要是知道自己这么想一定会勒令他滚出美国的。卡卡想着笑了起来。

苏黎世可真热闹啊。卡卡走下车，拉了拉西装，投入到似乎永远签不完的球衣海报之中。他签了拜仁的球衣，甚至巴萨球员卡，就是没有他自己的。whatever，反正大家都是来看这些正如日中天的年轻人的，他自己不也是？

眼前晃过一摸白色。皇马球衣。他接过笔，在那个大大的7底下签上了自己的大名。号码上的位置还是要留给球衣主人的。卡卡花了0.1秒来想象那人看到自己签名时的样子。

一定会很蠢。

他还记得以前，如果克里斯签了一件已经有他签名的球衣，克里斯就会很兴奋地跟他说“那家伙真幸运，用有两个世界上最棒的球员的签名！”

那都是以前了。现在可没几个人有这么好的运气。

上帝保佑那个球迷！

-

他会想他们之间到底出什么毛病了。

连迪甘都会问他“你和克里斯蒂亚诺绝交了？” 不，才没有。

这很奇怪。他们在皇马的时候关系好的令人发指，卡罗琳好几次都会开玩笑地让他“干脆搬去克里斯家住好了”。开什么玩笑！

有传闻说是克里斯疏远了卡卡，因为卡卡不再是顶级球员了。这都特么扯淡。卡卡很清楚在皇马期间他们的关系从始自终没有过改变，没有变坏，也不比他们隔着一湾海峡的时候更好。

改变发生在2013，他离开的时候。克里斯固执地送他到巴拉哈斯却一个字都没有说，连再见都没有。事实上，在那之前他们已经有两天没说过话了。

卡卡知道克里斯是在生气，克里斯总是把所有的情绪都摆在脸上。而且他很确定他看到克里斯眼眶红了。 

然后他亲了他——在脸上。就像很多人会做的那样。 

再然后，他们就好像突然被从马德里到米兰的那一点距离隔成了两个世界的人，他们再也做不到像以前那样一聊就是大半天，再也做不到一个烂大街的段子就可以笑得前仰后合，再也做不到像以前那样相处了。

所以这他妈到底为什么？

他敲了敲自己的脑袋，惊讶自己竟然能在FIFA颁奖礼上走神地那么离谱。

-

他没什么可讲的，或者说想讲的太多而变得无话可说。于是按照妈妈教他的随口说了一句不至于让他喧宾夺主的废话。

“虽然cristiano和messi已经拿过很多次金球了...”他朝着两个绝代双骄的方向看了一眼。只是按照国际惯例，你懂的，提到某个人总是要看他一眼或者指一指，没人规定非得这么做，但就是个奇怪的惯例，卡卡都没指望自己能在人群当中认出他俩。

他看到了，非常清晰，就好像他的眼前摆了个望远镜，而视线里只有他一个人。

嘿我不会是眼花了吧。他卡了一下，看了眼眼前的美女主持——去年她可引起了轰动呢，如果她没结婚的话，克里斯应该是在看她吧？

“但对于他们...”他又把目光转向了他俩。克里斯确实在看自己，跟5秒前一模一样，卡卡怀疑他连眼睛都没眨一下。

“一定是特别的，我相信。”他终于说完了这句话。他的心思早就不在颁奖礼上了。

-

“卡卡，我遇到了一个俄罗斯的模特，她将会是我的新女友！”那是0809赛季最后几轮的时候，克里斯参加了某人举办的沙龙，遇到了伊莉娜。

“我倒是好奇你什么时候会遇到你的未婚妻。”

“我猜你会喜欢她的。”克里斯冲他挤挤眼睛，“如果你喜欢的话，她就是我的未婚妻了。”

“为什么是我喜欢？” 克里斯的表情就好像卡卡问得好像是“为什么狗要吃肉”一样脑残的问题。

“因为你总是对的，不管在什么问题上。”

卡卡不喜欢她。

“她挺好的。”卡卡是这么对克里斯说的。克里斯眉毛抬高了一点，说：“Fine.”

5年后克里斯和伊莉娜分手的消息证实之后卡卡是松了口气的。卡卡不愿承认，他很希望克里斯早一点成家，但他讨厌克里斯找女朋友。他自己都说不上为什么。

克里斯倒很喜欢卡洛琳。卡卡猜测是因为卡罗琳做的烤香肠。反正现在克里斯是吃不到了。

卡卡爱卡罗琳，卡罗琳也爱他，他们只是不再合适了。在离婚协议书上签字的时候，卡卡想到了克里斯。

想到了而已。也许是因为他刚好在那段日子被爆分手。

-

“金球的获得者是莱昂内尔梅西。”卡卡转过那个名牌，一边希望自己的表情别差的过分。最少的是面无表情。

他看到梅西先是吻了安东内拉，然后拥抱了内马尔，最后和克里斯郑重其事地握了手。

他俩现在关系好的过分，最少让不少为了谁才是世界最佳而掐的不可开交的球迷感到匪夷所思。

只有卡卡知道克里斯一直很欣赏梅西，只是年轻的他太傲，放不下面子去首先打个招呼。而梅西，也许是太羞涩。卡卡曾经劝他最少在下次国家德比见面的时候说一声“hola”。

想一想，卡卡曾经狠狠地把曼联的宝贝7号踩在脚下，而他都能笑眯眯地凑上去用他带着噩梦般马德拉口音的葡语跟他说“卡卡，我们交朋友吧！”

这就是他们怎么结识的，和任何别人没有区别。可是，那个人和“任何别人”可不一样啊！

“我猜我把所有的勇气都在当时用光了。”克里斯是这么拒绝和梅西至少友好地打个招呼的提议的。卡卡只有无奈微笑。

现在他们，我是说克里斯和梅西，他们可和当年大不一样了。就像他们所有人一样。

-

后台大家三三两两凑在一起，旧队友叙旧或是认识新朋友。

“哦卡卡我可想死你了！”马塞洛似乎忘了他身上这套西装可够一户普通的人家吃一个月的粮了，扑到他身上，西装搞得皱巴巴的。

卡卡抓了抓他的头发：“我也想死你的鸟窝了。”

然后塞尔吉奥也拥抱了他。虽然他们关系一直称不上多好。毕竟塞尔吉奥那么明显的有着更好的朋友，插足一对朋友也是可耻的。

摩德里奇。卡卡一直很喜欢他。可惜克罗斯没有来，卡卡也想和他聊一聊。

“嘿，克里斯！”马塞洛把克里斯从梅西身边揪回来——他俩可真好的过分——克里斯看到了卡卡，步子有些犹豫。“克里斯，我们来合个影吧，我们多久没跟卡卡合影了？”

谁都不记得了，总之是很久很久了。

“no...”克里斯不动声色地挣开了马塞洛的手，飞快地撇了眼卡卡，“我来帮你们拍吧，我太不喜欢合影，你知道，而且我今天也没拿那个镀金的足球不是吗？”

“我还以为你真有你说的那么不在意。”马塞洛嘟囔了一句，同意了克里斯的任性。

他们几个像景区的雕塑一样相互搂着合影留念。克里斯把相机还给了它的主人。有那么一秒他们的目光撞在了一起，就好像氢气遇到火苗，嘭！

“有点可惜。”卡卡说。

克里斯嘴角动了动，发出含糊的一声喉音。

“我说...”他搓搓手，又舔了舔嘴唇，“你觉得那个主持人怎么样？”

“你想约她？”

“不，我是说，我以为你会喜欢她。”

克里斯又露出了那种看傻逼的神情。“我有那么饥渴吗？”

卡卡没有说什么。气氛很尴尬。最近的两年他们总是这样，而面对面能把这种尴尬扩大一千倍。

克里斯在躲着他。卡卡知道。他也知道自己也在有意无意地避免和他站在一起。

“你说我们他妈的哪出毛病了？”克里斯的嘴唇因为痛苦而抿成一条细线。

卡卡摇头。“我以为你知道。”

“这种事不应该是你最清楚吗，你一直都比我聪明...”他越说越轻，更像是在自言自语。

“你给粉丝签名了吗？”卡卡岔开话题，“那个皇马7号？”

“是的，一个幸运的家伙。”

他们又有好一阵没有说话。卡卡不安地环顾四周，并没有人注意他们。回过头，看到克里斯正盯着他，类似于方才卡卡在发表演讲的时候的眼神，只是现在看上去更小心翼翼。

克里斯就那么盯着他看了好久，然后擦着卡卡的肩走过，在卡卡看不见的角度，在马塞洛他们看见之前，用手指抹了一下眼角。


End file.
